


The Beginning Of The Ending

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Character Study, SPOILERS!!!!!, i think it was supposed to be a character study anyways, spoilers for both games dont read if you dont want to be spoiled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junko Enoshima doodles the end of the world on her math homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning Of The Ending

    Junko Enoshima doodles the end of the world on her math homework. (When they have to turn it in, the teacher will ask her what the hell that is supposed to be, and her eyes will say "the future," and her mouth will say, "oh, just some scribbles! My pen ran out of ink.") It's the start of a revolution. One picture on a piece of paper begins it all, even though it mostly consisted of simple stick figures. (She's a Super High School Level Model, not a Super High School Level Artist, after all.) She holds the flimsy paper at arm's length and, in the dark of her dorm room (the only light being a flickering desk lamp), whispers to herself, "I am the beginning. The beginning of the ending," And no one ever saw it coming.

   She daydreams of making hope despair.  She imagines hope falling to his knees and staring, horrified, at the fresh blood coating his hands. She breathes heavily as the fog of regret and guilt and helplessness cloud over his bright eyes. She wants to see all hope pour out of his soul in the form of grief stricken tears. She wants all his pastel happiness to become her familiar rainbow of depression. Hope doubles over and sobs loudly into his red hands, repeating the same words over and over, 'why, why, why, wh y,why , wh y why wh, y why why hw y w hy , whh yyh wh ywhyw hywhwyh wh yw hwyhwhy whywh wywhy why whw yhwyhwh ywhywhywh ywh ywhy whwy' And she will laugh as she watches him suffer. Ishimaru-kun barks at her to pay attention in class, and she nods and says she won't do it again (that's a lie, and everyone knows it. ) When Ishimaru-kun walks away, Maizono-san leans over and whispers, "What were you thinking about, Enoshima-san? You looked really happy," Junko replies, "Oh, it's nothing!" with a flash of a cheeky smile.

   Screams and cries for help bounce against the walls of her head, filling her with a sick glee that sloshes around in her ice heart. The world should be grateful to have her, she thinks--no, she knows--as she guides her pupils down the path of the plague. She finds them one by one, in their darkest moments, and she preaches the word of the demon known as despair. Her first student, was her dear sister. ( _"It's hard...It's hard to live," Mukuro says, just above a whisper, "I don't see the purpose anymore. Life isn't as exciting as the battlefield," Junko looks her in the eyes and smiles, "Wanna change that?"_ ) Her fifty-second was some former reserve student with gross, long hair. ( _He doesn't care, doesn't care at all after the surgery, and Junko finds this wonderful. He tells her, "I'm bored. The world is boring." She asks him to kill for her, if he's so bored. And so he does.)_ Her eighty-seventh was the entire student body of the reserve program. ( _They beg. They beg, "please, Junko, please. Let us die. We want to die, please." She cackles and when she grants them the permission to off themselves, they do just that.)_

   Junko Enoshima loves to share. _( _m o mm   y)_  _She gives away the pieces of her ice heart one by one. ( _y _o un  gmas     t er)__   Aren't they lucky to have such a generous mistress? ( _m     y l ov      e)_ She feels everyone should be able to experience such wonderful, arousing despair. _( d o   no tgi    v e    u p        o       nli f e)_ "I am the beginning," she tells her despairlings once, right before the school life of mutual killing. _(ca  ll     m e ..  .  sup e rhi  gh  s  c hoo   l   l ev e    l ho p        e)_ "The beginning of the ending." 

   ( _a h ,  b u t . . .  i  g u e s s   n o w . . .  i  d o n ' t   n e e d . . .   t o  h o p e  f o r  d e s p a i r . . . )_

 

Her precious Super High School Level Despair cheer.

_(   t  h a  t  
_

_. . .  
_

_f i l l s  m e  
_

___.  .  .__ __  
__ _

___  
_ _ _

____w i  t h_  
_ _ _

_______ _ _ _ _ _

___.   .   ._ _ _

___  
__ _

____D  E  S           .    .    .                P  A  I  R            .     .     .   )  
_ _ _ _


End file.
